El festival de máscaras
by inayaon
Summary: Un chico de cabello rubio y ojos carmesí organiza un festival de máscaras e invita a sus mejores amigos ¿qué sucedera después? NO YAOI


¡Hola a todos! les dejo mi primera historia, es un poco extraña y como que le falta un no se que, que que se yo pero en fin, lean y espero que les guste...

Nombres: Fumiko (keeve), Yagami (urvida), Suzuno (gazell), Nagumo (burn) y midorikawa (lezze)

* * *

_P.D. Esta historia esta dedicada a _**Toaneo07**_ ¡Espero que te guste!_

* * *

**El festival de máscaras**

Era un día muy caloroso, típico del verano, un chico se refrescaba comiendo una paleta de hielo cuando de pronto:

-¡Gazell!

El joven volteo, solo existían tres amigos que tenían "permitido" decirle así, pero por la voz, supo de quien se trataba

-¡ah! Hola Aphrodi

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, ¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero invitarte a un festival de máscaras

-¿Cómo es eso?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿En dónde?, ¿a qué hora?

-pues consiste en que vallas con una máscara o antifaz y disfrazado de un personaje de la época medieval, será el viernes y será en mi casa a las 8 de la noche

-suena interesante

El chico solo sonrió amablemente -¿Entonces si irás?

-Pues no tengo nada que hacer…si

-¡Genial!, toma- le entregó un croquis con la ubicación exacta de su casa- Te espero el viernes

Suzuno por fin había llegado a la casa de Aphrodi pero le había costado mucho, a pesar del mapa exacto. Al entrar a la casa se sorprendió mucho pues era muy muy grande y con decorados antiguos pero bastante hermosos.

-Típico de un "dios"- pensó antes de que entrara a la sala donde el mayordomo le había indicado que sería el festival.

-Hola ¡Bienvenido señor!

-Terumi ¿En verdad no me reconociste?

-De hecho si pero eso te hace interesante ante las chicas

Suzuno se sorprendió pues las chicas realmente se bien vestidas así

-hola

-hola Fumiko, ¿y tu novio?

-Nagumo está presumiendo su traje con los demás

-hola Yagami ¿y Midorikawa?

-allá, en la barra de postres comiendo

El chico camino hacia una silla y se sentó, no sabía bien desde cuándo se había hecho tan amigo de Terumi pues ahora eran prácticamente inseparables. Tal vez desde que Nagumo se había conseguido una novia y lo había abandonado pues ahora ella era más importante que él y sus locas aventuras, o desde que se dio cuenta que Terumi era muy bueno en el soccer además de que le había enseñado unas cuantas técnicas, en fin de lo único que podía estar seguro era de que su buen amigo Terumi no lo abandonaría por una chica ¿o sí?...la respuesta llegó más rápido de lo que se imaginaba.

Giro su cabeza hacia la puerta que conducía al jardín y vio que Terumi se dirigía hacia allá acompañado de una chica que, por el color de pelo, intuyo que era Natsumi. Decidió seguirlos y lo que vio no fue muy grato:

Un Terumi completamente transformado en bestia quitando el vestido de la chica y ambos comiéndose a besos como si no se hubieran visto en años y a Natsumi , la aparentemente inofensiva manager lamiendo los hombros de su amigo y colega abrazada de su cuello.

Suzuno, algo traumatizado por la escena decidió volver con la gente "decente y normal" por lo que entro a la casa, justo en ese momento una chica entraba por la puerta principal debe reconocer que se quedó embobado viéndola por un largo rato, esa misteriosa chica se acercaba poco a poco a él y la risa de una divertida chica se escuchó por lo que Suzuno reacciono y con un notable sonrojo se dirigió a la barra de postres lo más rápido que pudo.

La misteriosa chica se reunió con las demás

-Hola Yagami

-Hola Rhionne

-Ya viste, sin esa máscara eres bellísima

-y lograste llamar su atención-agregó Fumiko

-gracias a las dos pero pudiste no haberte reído tan fuerte Fumiko

-Perdóname quieres

La chica se sentó junto a las otras y recordó:

-Sí, Terumi nos invitó a todos

-¿estas segura Yagami?

-Sí, yo estaba presente cuando nos dijo

-pues parece que será divertido

- Rhionne ¿vas a ir?

-No creo

-¿por qué?- respondieron ambas chicas

-No me gustan las fiestas

-Puede ser una oportunidad

-¿oportunidad?

-ya sabes, tú y Suzuno

-pues…

¿Cómo es que estaba ahí?, sin su máscara blanca, con el cabello suelto, un vestido y sonrojada, en una fiesta donde no veía nada más que parejas bailando o chicos glotones pegados a la gran variedad de platillos y postres, claro que no podía dejar de ver a cierto chico de cabellos blancos y con ese porte de seriedad que lo hacía ver tan, tan, tan ¿sexy? como explicar aquella extraña y para nada nueva sensación.

Por otro lado un albino era el centro de las burlas por parte de sus amigos

-yo, él gran Suzuno, nunca me enamoraré estúpidamente de una chica- decía con tono burlón Nagumo –o ¿qué es lo que decía Midorikawa?

-no recuerdo Nagumo, pero creo que Suzuno sigue con fiebre- dijo con un tono de burla pues seguía muy sonrojado

-mira flamita, mejor ve a calentar a tu novia y tu helado mejor vete a molestar a tu novia ¿quieres?

-¡ya basta Suzuno!- dijeron ambos chicos

-pues es para que aprendan a respetar a los demás- y luego se fue de allí a platicar con Hiroto quien seguía sin novia y un poco sobrio

-¡maldito sea Midorikawa! Porque ella lo quiere a él y no a mí, yo siempre fui como un hermano para ella ¿Por qué Suzuno? ¡¿POR QUÉ?

-exactamente por eso amigo, ella solo te ve como un hermano

¡Qué acaso no había alguna persona sobria en ese lugar! Suzuno estaba peor que aburrido y molesto, por lo que decidió marcharse pero de pronto vio de nuevo a la chica que (al igual que él) estaba aburrida y salía hacia el jardín donde ya no había nadie pues, afortunadamente, Terumi y Natsumi ya habían vuelto con las ropas desarregladas pero habían vuelto y Fudo Akio se estaba encargando de alocar a todos con bebidas y música a todo volumen.

Decidió seguir a la chica quien, estando afuera, se quitó el antifaz y se acomodó el cabello puso una mano sobre uno de los tirantes de su vestido y en ese momento Suzuno ya no recordó nada más hasta que lentamente abrió los ojos, estaba recostado en el pasto sobre su chaqueta y con papel en las fosas nasales, entonces se incorporó y

-¿Qué me pasó?

-Nada, solo una pequeña hemorragia nasal, ¡pervertido!

-¿p-pervertido yo?

-sí, porque rayos me estabas espiando ¿eh?

-y-yo no te estaba espiando, tú estabas desvistiéndote, ¿así porque si?

-no me estaba desvistiendo, solo trate de acomodar los tirantes torpe, ¡este vestido me queda un poco grande!

-p-perdón

-no hay problema, ¿también estas aburrido?

-sí, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

La joven solo asintió

-¿Quién eres? ¿Te conozco?

-sí me conoces, soy Rhionne

-¿Rhionne?

-ajá ¿en verdad me veo diferente?

-bastante, pero

-¿pero?

-también te ves muy linda

Rhionne sólo se sonrojo un poco y bajo la cabeza para después decirle un- gracias Suzuno- y depositar un tierno beso en la mejilla de este, por lo que Suzuno se sonrojo un poco más que ella y levantándose le dijo

-vamos a bailar

-p-pero no se

-no importa, al fin que yo tampoco se

Ambos entraron, tomados de las manos y viéndose el uno al otro

-¡Gazell! Toma, prueba esto sabe delicioso- ofreciéndole un vaso con una bebida roja que sin duda había sido preparada por Fudo

-no, gracias ¡eso se ve asqueroso Nagumo!

-pero sabe bien

El albino se apartó de él y volteo hacia Rhionne pero no estaba junto a él y lo peor es que ni siquiera había sentido cuando se fue, por lo que desesperadamente comenzó a buscarla por todo el lugar.

-¿Y?

-¿y qué?

-¿ya son novios?

-n-novios ¡NO YAGAMI!, bueno aún

-¡qué lindo! Me recuerdas a mí y a mi Nagumo hermoso

-¿Nagumo? ¿Hermoso? ¡Ja! Si como no

-bueno, al menos es más maduro que ese Midorikawa

-¡c-claro que no! Midorikawa es tierno y lindo

-si pero no es maduro

-pero tiene más virtudes que Nagumo

-Qué suerte tengo con Suzuno, es tan lindo, ah…Suzuno ¿Suzuno?

Las chicas seguían discutiendo y no se dieron cuenta de que Rhionne ya no estaba pues se había ido a buscar a Suzuno.

-¡Atención! Por favor escúchenme

Todos voltearon hacia Terumi quién estaba sobre una bocina y había quitado la música

-Bien pues quiero agradecerles a todos que hayan podido venir al festival, ahora ha llegado el evento principal todos tomen a su pareja y vallan al jardín para dar por concluida la fiesta

-¡¿QUÉ? Ya se terminó, pero si apenas son las 11 de la noche- reclamó un muy molesto Fudo

-bueno, después de lo que viene los que quieran pueden seguir aquí

-¡Menos mal!-grito Fudo- ¡que esperan retrasados! Vamos entre más rápido acabe más tiempo tendremos para bailar

-¡sí!- dijeron todos mientras corrían al jardín como si se tratara de una práctica

Cuando todos estuvieron afuera Terumi dio la orden y un montón de fuegos artificiales iluminaron el cielo mientras todos miraban asombrados, una vez terminado el espectáculo todos entraron a la casa y continuaron bailando y tomando bebidas "exóticas" o más bien "sexóticas" pues de pronto muchas parejas se pusieron cachondas como Toko y Tsunami que comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente en un rincón ella sobre él como si no hubiese nadie viéndolos.

Por otra parte Suzuno, al fin, había encontrado a Rhionne y la había llevado al jardín

-Bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme Suzuno?

-pues yo, me gustaría que…mmm…tú y yo…-maldito Nagumo lo hacía ver tan fácil pensó

-yo siempre eh estado enamorada de ti Suzuno-interrumpió la chica

-¿qué?

-pues eso, Suzuno yo te amo-sonrojándose levemente

- Rhionne

-dime

-yo también te amo

Ambos se acercaron poco a poco hasta que Suzuno la jaló hacia él y la besó, ella no tardó en corresponderle y así duraron un largo tiempo

-Suzuno

-¿qué pasa?

-te amo, y mucho

-yo igual, ¿quieres ser mi n-novia?

-¡SÍ!- dijo mientras se abalanzaba hacia el chico y ambos caían al pasto.

-Aprhodi, en verdad que eres un dios

-¿qué?

-nada Rhionne, nada

Mientras tanto un ya muy ebrio Midorikawa (que apenas se había tomado medio vaso de aquella bebida que le había dado Nagumo) platicaba con un Hiroto que ya había bebido bastante pero seguía un poco sobrio (a comparación de Midorikawa)

-si yo gano me quedo con Yagami ¿de acuerdo?

-no

-¿Qué, tienes miedo?

-¿miedo? ¿Yo? Claro que no

-entonces vamos a afuera

Y ambos chicos salieron para cumplir con la apuesta. El desafío consistía en ver quien le anotaba un gol a Endo quien se encontraba algo molesto pues Aki le pidió que no hiciera eso, que pensara en la pobre Yagami que no tenía culpa de la ebriedad de Midorikawa pero él no le hizo caso por lo que la chica tomó sus cosas y se fue indignada.

-¡Vamos que tengo que alcanzar a Aki!

-primero tu Midorikawa

-de acuerdo Hiroto

Midorikawa corrió hacia la portería (sí, Terumi tenía una portería en el jardín) y tiró pero su vista doble lo engañó y lamentablemente no metió el gol

-ahora yo- dijo Hiroto, quien corría hacia la portería y con su poderosa "súper nova" logró el gol

-¡Ahora por mi premio!- dijo, mientras dejaba a un Midorikawa deprimido y avergonzado

Hiroto entró con una amplia sonrisa y corrió hasta donde estaba Yagami quien se sorprendió cuando éste la tomó de la cintura y la besó apasionadamente y cuando la soltó se puso a llorar.

La pobrecilla lloraba en brazos de su amiga Fumiko quien acariciaba tiernamente su cabeza

-ya, ya, tranquila

-¡Como pudo hacerme esto!

-ya ves, te dije que Nagumo es más maduro

-¡Midorikawa me las va a pagar muy caro!

El pobre Hiroto seguía bebiendo con una notable hinchazón en su mejilla derecha, sin duda Yagami tenía mucha fuerza, esa cachetada sí que había dolido

-¡Qué más da! ¡Fudo sírveme otra!

Al día siguiente todos se despertaron con una fuerte migraña y estaban en una habitación:

Haruna despertó abrazada a Goenji quien tenía el rostro lleno de marcas de lápiz labial rojo que obviamente era de ella y el despertó con una sonrisa y un buenos días gatita ¿cómo amaneciste linda? Gatita, ¿gatita?, bueno que importaba, estaba con Goenji y eso era lo importante así que sin aviso comenzó a besar a su nuevo "novio", las aclaraciones ya llegarían luego.

Aki con Endo quien al parecer si la había alcanzado y sobre todo se habían reconciliado.

Toko sobre Tsunami ambos con una sonrisa en la cara y un -me duele todo el cuerpo- y -no pienso surfear hoy-

Al parecer Midorikawa, Hiroto, Suzuno y Nagumo se habían quedado en una habitación, tratando de arreglar las cosas entre Midorikawa y Hiroto.

Por su parte Fumiko y Rhionne se habían quedado con Yagami quien no había parado de llorar y maldecir a Middorikawa.

Fudo se había ido la noche anterior pues según él tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, obviamente esas "cosas" serían con su novia Fuyuuka.

La única pareja que se encontraba bien era Terumi y Natsumi quien acariciaba el rubio cabello de su novio y besaba sus labios mientras que el acariciaba su espalda.

Afortunadamente el jugo de naranja y el café les sentaron de maravilla a todos los presentes, luego del almuerzo los chicos se fueron a sus casas y otros se quedaron a arreglar un problemita.

-Está bien, te perdono

-¿enserio?

-si pero con una condición

-¿Cuál?

-que te peines como Lezze

-¿qué? ¡Ni loco!

-bueno entonces me voy, Hiroto quiere ir al cine conmigo

-está bien, está bien

-te conviene hacerlo o si no, nuestro primer hijo se llamará Hiroto

-¿cómo? ¿Primer hijo?

-n-no, olvidalo

Yagami había encontrado la tortura para el peli verde y con respecto a Hiroto ya todo estaba olvidado él les había pedido disculpas con la excusa de que estaba muy ebrio cosa que nadie creyó pero, ¡qué más da!

-Suzuno

-dime

-mi primera vez fue contigo

-¿Qué?- dijo casi ahogándose con su saliva ¿Cómo es que no recordaba nada?

-sí, fue la primera vez que bailé, no lo haces nada mal

Suzuno solo sonrió creo que juntase con Nagumo solo había logrado un alto grado de perversión

-Terumi ¿volverás a hacer otra fiesta?

-sí ¿Por qué?

-porque ahora tal vez puedas invitar al lindo Kazemaru

-¿disculpa?

-¡no dije nada! Perdona

-un trío no estaría nada mal

-¿qué?

-sí él toca el bajo, tú la guitarra y yo la batería

-¡Ah! Un trío de música

-claro o ¿Qué pensaste mi vida?- dijo Terumi con un tono seductor

-n-nada (en verdad Natsumi estaba haciéndose muy mal pensada)

Pero sin duda para muchos fue la mejor fiesta de sus vidas…

* * *

Bueno esto ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios (o críticas, no muy fuertes porfis) ¡Gracias por haber leído!


End file.
